Vampire Knight Dreams
by SilverPhantomD
Summary: La princesse de sang-pur Yuuki Kuran décide d'intégrer un lycée humain aux côtés de son frère, afin d'échapper aux griffes du Sénat. Mais à l'Académie Cross, de nouveaux dangers - de nouveaux défis - l'attendent. Avec d'un côté la menace incarnée par Zero Kiryu, le hunter au cœur détruit et de l'autre le péril dû à ses congénères, saura-t-elle trouver une voie vers la paix ?


**JE VOUS DEMANDE HUMBLEMENT DE ME PARDONNER DE NE PAS AVOIR PUBLIER DEPUIS PLUSIEURS MOIS ! :'( Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas pour autant abandonné cette histoire ! J'ai été prise dans une période de concours intensive, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Les vacances sont enfin arrivée, et j'ai pu me remettre à cette fanfiction. Trouvant le rythme de l'histoire trop lent, j'ai décidé de la modifier un peu. Vous retrouverez dans les premiers chapitres des passages que j'avais précédemment écrits intercalés avec des éléments nouveaux, qui seront très importants pour la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! Et encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente, j'essaierai de poster régulièrement désormais ; j'ai déjà réécrit six chapitres, donc ça devrait aller.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Level S_

 _La lune jette sa clarté blafarde sur le paysage ensommeillé. Pleine cette nuit-là, elle dessine les contours des collines boisées dans son halo argenté et pose sur la forêt et la ville à proximité son œil impassible. La nuit qu'elle illumine a clamé son emprise sur le monde. L'heure est désormais au mystique, à l'incertain et au danger._

 _Un mouvement furtif perturbe l'immobilité de la nuit. Une ombre se profile, marchant silencieusement sous les arbres, truffe au rat du sol. Le loup s'arrête un instant pour humer l'air. La brise légère qui souffle et agite doucement les feuilles des arbres ne lui apporte que des odeurs de résine, de mousse, de terre et d'humidité. Il n'y a pas trace de proie ici, il va devoir chercher ailleurs. L'animal grogne de dépit et s'apprête à rebrousser chemin._

 _C'est alors que son ouïe acérée détecte un son nouveau parmi celui des feuilles. Le loup s'immobilise et tend l'oreille. Le bruit s'amplifie et il entend… une respiration. Rauque, pénible, comme celle d'un animal qui souffre. Les membres du loup tressaillent d'excitation. En fin de compte, cette nuit de chasse n'est peut-être pas encore perdue._

 _L'odeur de la créature envahit ses narines. Pour la deuxième fois, le loup s'immobilise, mais ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas de l'excitation. L'animal donne l'impression d'être transformé en statue ses membres sont paralysés. L'odeur ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a déjà rencontré dans la forêt. Non, il ne connaît pas la créature qui s'approche lentement de lui en respirant bruyamment. Mais tout son instinct ne lui crie qu'un seul mot._ « Danger ! ». _La chose se rapproche encore. Deux petits points rouges et luisants apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Des yeux. Deux yeux de la couleur du sang frais qui posent leur regard maléfique sur lui. Puis les contours d'une silhouette tapie se dessinent peu à peu. Le loup n'ose même plus respirer. Il a l'impression que ses pattes sont prises dans la glace. Mais la créature se désintéresse bien vite de lui. Après un plissement d'yeux dédaigneux dans sa direction, elle se redresse et se met à humer l'air de la nuit, exactement comme le loup quelques instants auparavant. Elle aussi pousse un grognement de dépit en ne trouvant pas de proie dans les parages. Le pelage du loup est si hérissé que de loin il doit ressembler à un porc-épic géant. Et si jamais cette chose, dont il ignore la nature, décidait qu'elle peut bien se contenter d'un loup comme casse-croute cette nuit-là…_

 _Fort heureusement pour lui, la créature ne semble lui accorder aucune attention. Elle est brusquement prise d'un tremblement violent qui la secoue toute entière. Sa respiration rauque se transforme en un gémissement de douleur et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Le loup se demande s'il doit en profiter pour filer aussi discrètement que possible._

 _Tout à coup, la créature cesse de gémir et se fige. Elle renifle et la lueur rouge sang de ses yeux s'intensifie. Elle se redresse d'un bond et fixe l'horizon d'un regard sauvage et avide. En regardant dans la même direction, le loup voit des points de lumière au loin qui trouent l'obscurité. La créature pousse un grondement d'excitation. Elle détale si vivement que l'animal sursaute. Elle est très vite avalée par l'obscurité de la forêt. Le loup reste encore de longues minutes sans bouger, tétanisé par la peur. Quand il peut enfin esquisser un geste, il fait demi-tour et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible dans la direction opposée à celle qu'a prise la créature, la queue entre les jambes. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il ne sera pas le prédateur cette nuit._

 _Très loin au dessus de la forêt, l'œil inexpressif de la nuit continue de veiller._

* * *

La fumée de cigarette au contact de l'air froid formait autour du chasseur borgne comme une brume de morosité. Assez en accord avec sa propre humeur. Il était venu dans ce village dans l'intention de se reposer suite à une blessure infligée par un vampire durant une mission. C'était un endroit tranquille, relativement sûr étant donné le nombre important de chasseurs de vampire qui y résidaient. Les vampires, par le plus basique des instincts de survie, tendaient à éviter ce genre d'endroit. Mais, apparemment, les règles du jeu venaient de changer.

La gardienne de la résidence dans laquelle logeait Yagari l'avait réveillé en beau milieu de la nuit. Une patrouille était tombée sur une scène de crime dans la forêt et avait réclamé l'assistance d'un hunter plus expérimenté. Yagari avait dans un premier temps envisagé de lui rappeler qu'il était en convalescence, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de la femme l'avait poussé à se lever et à se mettre en route. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre d'expression. Et la solidarité de mise entre hunters l'empêchait de refuser. Il avait donc quitté le confort de son lit tiède pour parcourir la forêt glacée. Même si l'on était à peine en automne, dans cette région du nord du continent asiatique, le givre blanchissait le sol de la forêt devant lui.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il comprit rapidement pourquoi la patrouille avait réclamé le soutient d'un sénior. Les hunters qui la composaient devaient avoir entre dix-huit et vingt ans. _A peine plus âgés que Zero._ Certains d'entre eux avaient clairement à peine fini leur formation. Trop jeune pour face à un crime trop violent. Et vu leurs visages figés, c'était le cas de celui-ci. Le corps était enfermé dans une house noire, un homme agenouillé près de lui, probablement le médecin légiste. Bon, au moins il ne serait pas le seul à devoir prendre les choses en mains.

Le médecin leva la tête vers le chasseur borgne quand celui-ci s'approcha.

« Vous avez l'estomac bien accroché ? demanda-t-il avec dans la voix un mélange d'humour noir et de lassitude

\- Je pense avoir vu plus que mon compte d'atrocités. » rétorqua Yagari.

L'homme parti d'un rire sans joie.

« Des comme ça, j'en doute. Remarque, je ne vous jette pas la pierre. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. »

Il avait raison. Sous la house, le corps était blanc et absolument exsangue, caractéristique d'une attaque de vampires. Le corps était par ailleurs couvert de longues blessures, comme celles d'un animal en folie. Mais des corps mutilés au point d'en être méconnaissables, Yagari en avait. Ce n'était pas ça ce qui clochait.

« Les marques de morsure, souffla celui que l'on disait le meilleur hunter de la Division orientale, les vampires sont sensés n'avoir que deux crocs pourtant. »

Au lieu de l'habituel double trou que l'on retrouvait sur les victimes, c'était la marque de toute la dentition de l'agresseur qui était imprimée dans le corps. Une dentition particulière aiguisée. Certaines morsures avaient été si violentes que des lambeaux de chair avait été arrachés. Il jeta un coup d'œil effaré au légiste. Celui-ci parti à nouveau d'un rire lugubre.

« Oui, on pourrait croire que deux crocs suffisent, mais ce vampire n'était visiblement pas d'accord. »

Le chasseur aux cheveux noirs se redressa.

« Cela ressemble fortement à une attaque de Level E, mais les morsures ne collent pas. Il faut en informer de toute urgence le QG de la Division. Ainsi que le Noyau. Et il faudrait former une escouade pour retrouver l'assassin, quel qu'il soit. Il est fort probable qu'il frappe à nouveau.

\- Autant pour vos jours de congé, on dirait. »

Yagari ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle genre de créature était le meurtrier. En revanche, son instinct lui soufflait que c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé exister.

* * *

« Vous vous foutez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela prit à Zero Kiryu chaque goutte de son self-control de garder une voix normale. Il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de voir la Night Class comme une trahison de la part de Kaien Cross. Lorsque ses parents étaient morts lors de cette terrible nuit, le directeur l'avait recueilli et lui avait offert un toit, alors que tout le reste de la Guilde s'était mis à le rejeter à cause ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Pour cela, Kiryu lui serait toujours reconnaissant. En revanche, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu accepter, c'était l'obsession du directeur Cross pour son idéal délirant qui consistait à instaurer une paix véritable entre humains et vampires. L'idée était tout simplement ridicule : comme si les vampires pouvaient vivre sans causer de problème ! Kiryu, comme beaucoup d'autres hunters d'ailleurs, considérait que le traité qui unissait le Senat des vampires et la Guilde des hunters n'était guère qu'un cessez-le-feu qui serait tôt ou tard brisé par l'un des deux partis.

C'était pourquoi il avait tout simplement halluciné quand Kaien Cross lui avait pour la première fois fait part de son projet d'ouvrir une classe uniquement réservé aux vampires au sein de sa propre Académie. L'espace d'un instant, il avait espéré avoir mal entendu. Comment un ancien chasseur de vampires, qui connaissait mieux que personne la nature sauvage et cruelle de ses créatures, pouvait-il envisager de laisser des loups entrer dans la bergerie ? Oubliait-il les massacres qui avaient ponctué leur histoire sanglante ? Et même sans tenir compte du passé, comment pouvait-il faire courir un tel risque à ses propres étudiants humains ? Si on laissait des enfants humains au contact de ses monstres, il y aurait inévitablement des blessés les vampires auraient probablement l'impression qu'on leur offrait un buffet à volonté.

Mais Cross avait balayé ses arguments d'un revers de main. Une grande partie des morts qui avait entaché les relations entre vampires et humains était due à l'incapacité des deux espèces de se comprendre l'une l'autre, avait-il affirmé. Il avait continué en expliquant qu'il voulait éduquer les jeunes vampires afin qu'ils soient dans leur société un parti ultra modéré et pacifiste. Si son plan fonctionnait, ils deviendraient le pont qui relierait leurs deux espèces. Quant à la sécurité des élèves humains, elle serait assurée par deux chargés de disciplines qu'il désignerait lui-même. De toute manière, les élèves de la Night Class étudieraient de nuit, comme il était normal pour des créatures nocturnes : ainsi, les vampires et les élèves du cursus normal, qui serait désormais rebaptisé la Day Class, seraient rarement en contact. Le seul moment où les chargés de discipline devraient vraiment être vigilants, ce serait à l'heure du changement de classe, le soir. Sinon, aussi longtemps que les élèves de la Night Class et de la Day Class respecteraient les règles spéciales qu'il allait établir, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Kiryu n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la formule « il ne devrait pas y avoir ». Ça faisait un peu trop d'incertitude à son goût. Il lui avait alors demandé comment comptait-il s'y prendre pour obliger des vampires adolescents à suivre ces fameuses règles. Cross lui avait dit qu'il comptait recruter les élèves de la Night Class parmi les enfants de la haute aristocratie qui sauraient se conduire convenablement. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas ce que ça changeait et par ailleurs, il était dubitatif quant au fait que les précieux enfants de la noblesse vampire abandonnent le confort de leurs manoirs et de dizaines de serviteurs à leur petits soins pour rejoindre un simple lycée humain. C'est alors que le directeur avait lâché sa dernière bombe : il allait demander à Kaname Kuran, l'héritier de la famille royale des sang-pur, de prendre la tête de la nouvelle Night Class afin de pousser les jeunes aristocrates à venir le rejoindre et d'en faire un groupe harmonieux et discipliné. A ce moment-là, Kiryu avait vraiment envisagé de le frapper. Comme si cela ne suffisait d'inviter des monstres dans une école pour enfants humains, il invitait l'un des pires, un sang-pur ! Cependant, il s'était retenu. Comment, il ne le savait pas. Les dents serrées, il lui avait alors demandé :

« Et je suppose que vous attendez de moi que je sois l'un des chargés de discipline ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse jouer le rôle de menace vis-à-vis des élèves de la Night Class, au cas où la présence de Kaname ne suffise pas à prévenir tout les incidents. Et il n'y a que toi qui puisses remplir ce rôle, Zero, vu que tu as reçu la formation de vampire hunter. »

Kiryu avait pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Tout en lui avait crié de dire non à ce projet insensé. Mais, quelque part en lui-même, une petite voix avait murmuré à son oreille que sa position de chargé de discipline lui permettrait d'approcher de près des vampires de classe supérieure et d'en apprendre d'avantage sur eux. Et ces informations pourraient lui donner un jour les moyens de les éradiquer tous de la surface de la Terre. Car il était sûr d'une chose : jamais il ne pourrait partager le point de vue du directeur Cross. Cela reviendrait à pardonner aux monstres qui avaient assassiné sa famille et détruit sa vie pour toujours. Il avait alors accepté.

Mais là, Kaien Cross venait officiellement de dépasser les bornes.

« J'ai consenti à l'ensemble de votre entreprise, peu importe à quel point ça m'apparaissait délirant. Mais à quoi diable pensez-vous en invitant la gamine Kuran ici ?! Il y a déjà bien assez d'un sang-pur à l'Académie Cross. De quelle utilité vous est-elle ?

\- Avoir un deuxième sang-pur avec nous renforcera le prestige de l'Académie. Par ailleurs, Yuuki ne connaît presque rien du monde extérieur. Venir vivre à l'Académie lui permettrait de faire ses premiers pas en toute sécurité…

Parfait, ricana Kiryu, alors maintenant l'Académie va se transformer en terrain de jeu pour gamine au sang-pur afin qu'elle puisse se faire les crocs sur les humains ! »

Le directeur Cross le regarda attentivement. Le jeune homme tremblait littéralement de rage.

« Tu n'étais pas aussi furieux le jour où je t'ai annoncé mon attention de créer la Night Class. Pourquoi cette enfant te met-elle dans un tel état ?

\- Cette _enfant_ … »

Les poings de Kiryu étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles finirent par percer sa peau. Une goutte de sang vermeille en perla. Rouge comme le souvenir cauchemardesque qui hantait Kiryu depuis plus de quatre ans. Kaien Cross haussa les sourcils.

« Alors c'est _ça_ ce qui te dérange chez elle ? Le fait qu'elle soit une femme vampire de sang-pur… Tout comme _cette femme_ …

\- Taisez-vous !

Le coup fut si fort que le bois de la table se fendit. Des dossiers volèrent dans tous les sens et le sol du bureau fut tout d'un coup recouvert de feuilles. Le directeur lui pourtant ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder ce garçon qu'il avait recueilli depuis plus de quatre ans. Il était alors couvert de sang et de blessures non seulement physiques mais aussi psychologiques et émotionnelles. Les premières avaient guéri. Les deuxièmes non. Et Kaien Cross avait de moins en moins d'espoir que ce soit jamais le cas.

« Alors pour toi, ils ne seront jamais que des monstres ? »

Kiryu tourna les talons.

« Vous le savez très bien. »

La porte du bureau claqua si fort que les murs tremblèrent et qu'une fissure apparut sur l'une des fenêtres. Le directeur Cross soupira à nouveau et retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Oui, il savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

* * *

La pleine lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel allumait des reflets d'argent dans la chevelure sombre de la jeune fille qui déambulait dans la forêt, lui donnant un air surnaturel. Un éventuel spectateur un peu superstitieux l'aurait pris pour un esprit des bois, une dryade. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle faisait bien attention à ce que personne du monde extérieur ne la surprenne durant ses escapades nocturnes. Cela dit, ce spectateur n'aurait pas eu tout à fait tort. La jeune fille n'était pas humaine.

Soudain, une ombre se profila au sol devant elle et elle sourit :

« Toujours aussi ponctuel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le matou tigré répondit d'un miaulement, ses yeux verts scintillant comme deux lucioles dans la nuit, et vint se frotter contre sa jambe. La jeune fille sourit en lui caressant la tête. Les nobles chez qui elle vivait ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir d'animaux de compagnie, jugeant cela inconvenant pour une princesse. C'était l'un des nombreux détails qui la rendait avide de partir. En plus du fait que la maison et ce petit coin de forêt était tout ce qu'elle connaissait du monde. Ce soir, elle était venue faire ses adieux.

Elle sortit de sa poche un paquet soigneusement enveloppé qu'elle posa au sol. Aussitôt, le chat cessa de ronronner et vint le renifler avec gourmandise. Avant de s'échapper, Yuuki était passée à la cuisine pour barboter les restes d'un poulet. Alors que le félin tigré s'attaquait à son repas, il fut rejoint par un autre, d'un roux superbe. Plutôt que de chasser le nouveau venu, le premier lui donna un petit coup de museau qui ressemblait presque à un geste de bienvenue. La fille s'accroupit auprès d'eux, le vent faisant brièvement onduler sa chevelure sombre.

« Tu as emmené un ami ? Ça doit être bien… d'avoir des amis. »

Son ton se colora d'une mélancolie déjà bien ancienne. Ne rien connaître du monde allait de paire avec le fait de ne connaître quasiment personne. Et parmi le peu de personne composant son entourage, il était parfaitement inutile de chercher le moindre ami sincère. A part peut-être pour…

« Yuuki Kuran ! »

Le cri fit sursauter les deux chats, le roux se mit en boule et cracha dans la direction d'où il provenait. L'interpelée, Yuuki, fit la grimace. Autant pour la discrétion… Un adolescent de quelques années de plus qu'elle surgit derrière elle au pas de course, son visage congestionné par l'inquiétude et l'exaspération tranchant singulièrement avec sa prestance et son charme habituels. Sous l'effet de l'agitation, il avait par ailleurs omis le titre princier de la jeune fille (non pas que cela dérangea cette dernière. Elle se serait volontiers passée de toutes ses marques de respect obséquieuses).

Hanabusa Aido se planta devant elle, ses yeux bleus jetant des éclairs :

« Où étais-tu passée – enfin je veux dire vous… Toute la maison est sans dessus-dessous à te – vous chercher !

\- Aido, je croyais qu'on avait laissé tomber les vouvoiements et tout le reste, fit remarquer Yuuki.

\- Vous êtes une princesse de sang pur, je me dois de vous témoigner le respect qui vous est…

 _\- Aido._

\- Bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te signale que la voiture pour l'Académie Cross est prête à partir, on attend plus que toi. Ne me dis pas, ajouta le jeune homme en haussa les sourcils, que tu veux rester ici ? »

La jeune sang pur se releva d'un bond :

« Certainement pas ! J'étais juste venue faire mes adieu… étant donné que je n'escompte pas revenir de si tôt ici. »

S'agenouillant à nouveau, elle caressa le chat tigré, qui lui répondit d'un petit coup de langue.

« Je suppose que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant toutes ces années. »

Le chat leva vers elle ses grands yeux clairs dans lesquelles brillait une lueur presque anxieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien. »

 _« Je veux croire en moi-même que, dans ce vaste monde extérieur dont j'ignore tout, la gentillesse et la compassion existe… »_

* * *

 _Voici le jour où tout a commencé : le jour de mon départ pour l'Académie Cross. Beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas arrivées si je m'étais tenue à l'écart de cet endroit. Quand je me revois montant dans la voiture qui devait m'emmener là-bas, j'ai envie d'attraper cette jeune et innocente version de moi-même par le bras et de la mettre en garde. Elle allait perdre beaucoup : son innocence, certains de ses espoirs, des êtres chers et peut-être la vie. Il valait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle reste dans la quiétude de son ignorance, de son destin tracé d'avance. Mais on ne peut changer le passé. Et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Car si je n'étais pas aller à l'Académie Cross ce jour-là, des choses pires seraient sans doute arrivées. Je me serais peut-être épargné des souffrances, mais beaucoup d'autres auraient souffert, des gens, vampires ou humains, qui ne possèdent la même force que moi. Et puis, tout ce qui est arrivé après n'était pas nécessairement mauvais. J'ai fait de belles rencontres. Même si j'ai vu certains de mes rêves s'effondrer, d'autres les ont remplacé. J'ai appris ce qu'étaient la vraie force, le courage, l'amitié. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste. Je dois me battre pour ceux qui n'en ont pas les moyens. C'est ce que nous devons tous faire. Autrement, notre monde court à sa perte. Alors, je m'imagine me penchant vers mon plus jeune moi-même, et je lui murmure à l'oreille : « Courage ! Tu vas au-devant de terribles épreuves, mais tu finiras par trouver en toi la force de les surmonter. Tu ne seras plus seule. Vas à l'Académie Cross… »_

 _Nous sommes trois ans avant_ ce jour _…_

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de la façon dont j'introduis les différents personnages ? Le titre du chapitre vous intrigue-t-il ?  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews (pour me dire ce qui vous plaît ou ce que vous n'aimez pas, je suis ouverte à toute critique, même négative) ! Si je ne peux pas vous répondre directement, je vous répondrai au début du chapitre suivant dorénavant.**


End file.
